True Feelings, Never Spoken
by DAKL15
Summary: England has no idea that France is in love with him, but suddenly America pops out a question that only brought tears to France's heart. What will happen with France or England? will France be able to tell England he loves him? USUK and FRUK-CLIFFHANGER-


**True Feelings, Never Spoken**

**FrUk, UsUk FanFic**

-**Arthur P.O.V**-

The morning was brutal and dull rain was pouring down in England. I couldn't believe that it was raining all week while in America it was sunny! I decided to fly over to America for the warm weather not to see that bloody git! Anyways as I was packing my things ready to get a limo to head to the Airport my phone buzzed off.

-BEEP BEEP-

"Hello?"

"Yo! Britain want to hang out or something?"

God that loud and noisy git! He almost made me half deaf through the phone!

"I was planning to come over aways.."

"Cool! Then see you here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"Bye Iggy! Love ya!"

"Hmp. Love you too.."

-beep-

I hung up my phone and sighed not really believing that obnoxious idiot saying that he loves me, what does he think I am? A fool? Ahem. So I got into the limo getting to the private jet, setting off to America land of that idiot.

-**America P.O.V**-

I was hanging around with my super awesomely alien friend Tony playing some scary zombie games I manage to get! After the call I let Tony play one-player mode as I was getting myself to look sexy then I already am afterall I am the hero and heroes always lookin' good. So anyways I had to fix the house if not Britain's just going to yell at me for being filthy and crap, Ahahaha I find that so freakin' cute, so I didn't fix anything at all. The door bell rings wondering if it was England or something Tony ordered online and I hope it was England. Bring my hopes down it was something for Tony damn him! Okay maybe sometimes.

"Yo, Tony you got a package!" I signed off the deliver closing the door behind me as I walked off towards him. "Ich bop!" Tony spoke in some sort of Alien language which I understood completely! "Really! Tony man did I ever tell you how much I love you!" I plopped down on the couch opening the small box hoping it was another kickass video game! As I was opening it again my hopes fell down seeing a smaller box that was soft and navy blue opening that smaller box a nice shimmering ring was exposed. "Ni buh fuckking limey!" Tony said playing the game, "f-for Arthur? You want me to propose to Arthur." I glance at the ring with a fiery red blush across my face and decided to go for it asking that beautiful english man hand in marriage.

-DING DONG-

The doorbell ring seeing it was England. "Hey iggy! Come in" I stepped to the side for the brit to walk in.

-**England P.O.V**-

"Git.." I mumbled walking my way through the entrance. "Nice place.." I used heavy sarcasm toward the idiot. "Seriously America, can't you learn how to keep things clean around here" rolls my eyes taking off my nice forest green coat placing it on the coat hanger that I bought him which he uses it for baseball gloves and helmets..he really is a idiot. "Geez.. It is clean! And why do you have to say everything sarcastic to me?" The American huffed with his childish pouty face. "Because if I didn't you wouldn't clean this place up now would you?" I arched my nicely trimmed yet bushy eye brow. "Ugghhh..whatever.." America trotted off as we started our evening together.

-FAST FORWARD-

-**America P.O.V**-

"Well, America seems like I'm headed back off, thank you for the nice dinner" England stood up and was glad it wasn't hamburgers at first. "Wait..um..Igg- I mean England." I straighten up myself putting a serious tone kneeling down pulling the ring box out of my pocket. He was blinking and blushing so cutely while I was on one knee "Will you marry me?" I pulled out the top question for proposing gazing into his lovely emerald eyes.

-**England P.O.V**-

I felt my cheeks heating up speechless. That question was out of the ordinary especial from that American idiot. "I-i.." I couldn't speak my mind went blank shortly before I saw his face changing from a confident look to his lips curling downwards into a frowning. "Y-yes!" I managed to say throwing my arms around him into a warm hug slow tears of joy forming.

Later on as a few weeks past we told everyone the news about us getting married everyone congratulated us. I felt happiness that I thought I would never feel again!

-**France P.O.V**-

Hearing the news about my secret amour getting married made my heart brake into a million pieces _flooding in water that I've been holding my breath for one day to speak to him_. A party was thrown for them that very day, I excused myself saying I was sick and spent that day alone.

I walked through the shining dark morning then I saw him by himself bumping into each other "oh, sorry- Frog? What are you doing out here I thought you were sick? Trying to get sicker idiot?" England stared at me. "Non, mon amou-ami..." I hid my depress looking face but failed to. "What's wrong Frog? You don't seem sick and you never came to any of the parties why?" He sounded worried, since when was he ever worried. 'I didn't want to go to any of ze parties stupid! why would I?' I talked into my head so badly wanting to speak. I spoke no words towards him.

-**England P.O.V**-

'Why isn't he speaking to me? No one ever heard from that Frog since me and America announce about our news! Usually he would happier then ever flirting with others! Even in calls to check up on him no answers! I like I even care about that git!' I felt hurt from no answers from this french bastard. "Frog!" I snapped my fingers in front of him to speak, I was pretty busy today planning for the whole wedding, yet I had time to come check on him!

-**France P.O.V**-

I didn't answer him _losing my breath in the flood_. He huffed walking off angrily "fine! Don't talk to me frog! You just wasted my time!" Those words hurted, I walked back home getting ready for war tomorrow even if their getting married doesn't mean that there's no wars.

-The war-

I was so close to make it, sadly since I was weak my army failed to succeed in winning along with me. I couldn't breath anymore the other country won against me I was abandoned on the battle field with many others dead of my french soldiers.

_**"I'm sorry mon amour.. Je t'amie"**_

I slowly died, _drowned in the flood not able to speak those words directly to him._

-**England P.O.V**-

It was a nice day everything on the wedding plan went smoothly as we got called into a meeting. I came with a smile on my face while everyone was just chattering things up like they use to then I notice that frog wasn't here which was unusual. Suddenly Canada bursted through the doors tears shedding down his cheeks. "I-Its France!" I frowned 'oh bloody hell what did this French pervert do this time!' I thought as the Canadian continued

**"He's dead!"**

Everyone's chattering went silent and shocked as I was, never thinking that the day of his ending would ever come. America embraced Canada (his broski) holding back tears since he was the 'hero'. "no...no that's not true" I spoke with tears falling down. I sprinted out the room leaving and going to France's house to see that it was a lie.

Once I arrived at France's house I saw the police there. Walking inside seeing everything was gone empty, going to his bedroom I found an old letter with a bunch of scribbles:

_Dear Angleterre,_

_I wanted to tell you for a long time that I always secretly loved you, knowing you don't have the same feeling back to me as you would with mon ami America. I just wanted to tell you, the day of hearing that both you and America are getting married I had a mixed up feelings more of a broken heart, I congratulate you and America to your wedding day. I'm sorry for not telling you anything but it was best not to see you again because I don't want to feel loneliness again. Ah, who am I kidding, no one will ever love me for who I really am._

_Je t'aime,_

_**France**_

Tears pouring down my face sniffing. "Y-you idiot! I did love you!" I yelled crying with water droplets falling onto the paper. Although it was hard to read, it was harder to find out this way how he really felt. I couldn't continue my wedding after finding this out! I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see France. "N-no your dead!" I gasped and shouted with watery eyes as he wiped them away with that smile "s-stop smiling frog! There's no way your alive!" He didn't listen and continued smiling "Angleterre, I'm sorry, please zon't let zat bother you go on with your wedding mon amour" I shaked my head, when he stopped my head from shaking it he landed his soft lips on mine as I was pulling him into a hug I fell down onto the floor as he disappeared again.

-FAST FORWARD-

-_**Wedding Day**_-

-**America P.O.V**-

It was finally our wedding day! A beautiful day with bells ringing in the small church and with everyone coming! Well except France..I had to cheer up my little iggy from his nightmares and tears a few days ago because of France. But now he feels much better which made this day even brighter! I got my tux on with the grooms men aside with me as I saw him the one and only man I ever felt this way before, it was England he was so beautiful walking down that aisle.

-**England P.O.V**-

I was keeping a smile on my face trying not to think about him anymore, reaching to where America was. "You look beautiful sexy" he whispered to me as I blushed darkly. The whole ceremony started as I glanced over and sees a figure like France's in the crowd. He was smiling and waving at me reading his lips 'congrats' as he walked out the door I felt like running after him. "England? Are you okay?" The American asked. I nodded returning back to him.

-After ceremony-

I didn't feel so happy. I wished I could of just said different words to him that day.

_**"Fine! Don't talk to me Frog! You just wasted my time!"**_

I cringed at those hurtful words I told him. Those last words he heard from me. I felt horrible, it was my wedding day and all I could think of was France. I felt another light tap on my shoulders and turns. With everyone stunned to see the figure.

**"Francis?"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> _Hahaha, I made this into a CLIFFHANGER or should I continue? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed~! Please, Review and do your stuff! If you think of anything that I should improve in your more than welcomed to tell me! =D_**

_**SAYONARA~!**_


End file.
